1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a paper dispenser and more particularly to means for cutting or partitioning a paper web drawn out of the dispenser. As this cutting or partitioning means is formed with a jagged, serrated or zagged cutting edge, it is of importance to have the edge covered, when inactive or in a passive position, to prevent hand injuries to a person grasping at the paper web.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper dispensers of many shapes are known and, since long ago, designers have been engaged in finding paper dispenser means effective in cutting or partitioning a paper web, while avoiding injury to the user's hand. In case of round paper dispensers, where the paper web is drawn out of the center hole of a paper roll standing on its one end on a shelf or support constituting the bottom of the dispenser and having a central through-hole or aperture, there has been applied a circumferential serrated or zagged cutting edge. According to SE-C-389086 this solution spaces or distances the cutting edge from where the end of the paper web should be grasped. As a piece of paper has been torn off, the end of the paper web will be hanging down from the central through-hole or aperture of the dispenser long enough to be safely within reach adjacent the serrated or zagged edge.
In SE-B-430464, disclosed is the necessity to have a kind of protective collar outside the tearing off rim.
The above-mentioned patent applications are incorporated herein as if the entire contents thereof were fully set forth herein.